kndfanfictionnextgenfandomcom-20200214-history
Rules of the Utsukushii House
Grades I. Grades Grades must maintain a C average If in extracurricular sports, grades must be at B average If not understanging something, ask family or teachers. Allowence II. Allowence will be determined on the grades you recive. A. Grades a.Tests/Quizzes 1. A=$10 2. B=$8 3. C=$5 4. D=$3 5. F=$1 b.Homework 1. Full Credit=$10 2. Half Credit=$5 3. No Credit=$1 B. Sports/extracurricular For each sport/Xtracuricular activity you are in, the amount you are paid is increased by $2.for.each season per sport. Allowence will also be determined by what jobs you are asigned to on Monday a. Jobs are assigned randomly through a computer programe Each job pays a certain amount of money, that amount plus what you get from your grades determins your allowence. A. Dishes a. Each cycle is worth $10 B. Washer a. Each cycle is worth $10 C. Dryer a. Each cycle is worth $10 D. Folding a. Each batch is worth $10. E. Feeding the animals a. Each animal must be fed when needed. b. This job requires 4 people so you must decide who gets what job in a civil way....meaning get to the sheet first. 1. Horses are $10 each 2. Dogs and Cats are $8 each 3. Fish are $5 each 4. Monkeys and Cows are $15 5. Phoenix's snake is $25 6. Turtles are $8 7. Bunnnies are $7 8. Other snakes are $10 9. The other animals are $12 F. Cleaning the House a. This job requires 9 people, 3 people for each level 1. This job pays at a lock amount of $20. Your allowence may be deducted upon not following the rules of the house. A. Each time you do not untie your shoelaces before removing your shoes results in a $1 being lost from your allowence. a. For each $10, your allowence will be reduced by $1. B. Each detention you get will result in a $5 reduction. a. For each $20, your allowence will be reduced by $10 C. Each time a job is not completed when needed will result in a $5 reduction. a. For each $30, your allowence will be reduced by $10. D. Each time you do not unplug electronics results in a $1 deduction per item. a. For every $50, you allowence will be reduced by $10. Debt III. Debt A. If your allowence comes out a negative, you can take someone elses job, both participants get paid the set amount. a. If you get the allowence deduced, it will not affect the person whose job you borrowed. b. If unable to repay debt, you must do community service. 1. Work at your job (The Museum) for no payment until your debt has been paid off. 2. Sell yourself to your sibling as a slave to work off your debt. i. Your siblings will attend an auction for your slavery. ii. The highest bidder will win you and depending on how much money you owe, work for them for a set amount of time. IV. Slavery/Comunity Service A. The amount of time you are to serve your sibling or comunity service is based on how much money you owe. a. $10-60 is 1 day b. $61-110 is 4 days c. $111-160 is 7 days d. $161-240 is 3 weeks e. $241-400 is 1 month Category:Buddygirl1004's Pages Category:Rules Category:Contracts